


Missing You

by pastelningen



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Afterlife, Cute, During the seven years where Goku is dead, Insomnia, Kakavegeweek 2021, M/M, Missing someone, tumblr: kakavegeweek, vegekaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelningen/pseuds/pastelningen
Summary: Goku is missing his prince dearly in the afterlife.For Day 3 of Kakavege Week 2021! Prompt Used: Afterlife
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd start off my submissions of the week with something short and sweet before kicking off with the hot and spicy fics later in the week ;)
> 
> I'm hoping I can get at least one of them finished this week despite having so much coursework :,))

Vegeta. 

That name never failed to make Goku’s heart wrench in despair. 

It’s been four years and he _still_ can’t get the prince out of his head. He thought he’d miss his family the most, but to be completely honest, they rarely came into mind. Only Vegeta. 

It was a year after deciding to stay dead that he discovered his hidden feelings for Vegeta. He found himself _yearning_ for Vegeta’s gruff voice, his easily irritable personality, his harsh words and his smug way of smirking whenever spouting threats in the heat of a battle; the prince had Goku hooked on him like a drug and he had no clue. And being seperated from such an addictive person took an enormous toll on Goku’s life overall. 

He thought it was simple lust at first - it wasn’t the first time he had the hots for a strong opponent. Though Vegeta was undeniably _sexy_ with his looks and demanding tone that always had Goku’s knees going weak, he found that it was the prince’s company he wanted most.

His heart and body was _begging_ to see the prince again. Even if it was for a moment. Even if Vegeta was to harshly tell him to, “Go somewhere else, Kakarot,” it wouldn’t matter. All that mattered was finally getting to see his prince and possibly trying to hug him - Goku definitely would give Vegeta a big _squeeze_ if he were to see him again. Constantly thinking about hugging the prince forced Goku to turn the habit of snuggling his pillow and pretending it was Vegeta into a nightly ritual; doing it until he found that he couldn’t sleep without Vegeta at all. He’d willingly go days without sleeping until he either passed out or King Kai would refuse to train him and feed him unless he slept. 

And that was far too often for King Kai’s liking. 

At first, he thought the saiyan was homesick during the first year. But as time progressed, he feared there was something far worse troubling his trainee. Which all brings him to now, sitting the saiyan down to pry into Goku’s mind and discover the root of his insomnia. 

“You can’t keep going on like this, Goku.” King Kai informed. 

Goku snarled, “Going on like what? I’m fine.” His uncharacteristically tense tone and demeanor not only had the kai taken aback, but it also made Goku’s inner suffering far more obvious. 

Sighing, King Kai decided to state the obvious in order to waver Goku’s unbothered facade; “You miss him, don’t you?” That seemed to be enough to destroy the barrier Goku put up to hide his inner feelings. 

Goku glumly slumped back in his chair, reeking of despair. He simply nodded out of fear of bursting into tears by simply _mentioning_ the prince’s name. He was surprised by his own display of misery just as much as King Kai was; Goku has _never_ been the type of person to grow so attached to another to the point where his overall behaviour negatively changed. 

But out of the blue, King Kai’s antennae twitched, making him jump out of his seat and startle Goku. “They’re talking about you!” He cheerfully shouted, causing Goku to rush over and roughly slap his hand on the kai’s back in order to listen in on the conversation. 

He heard laughter, then Bulma talking as well as Gohan, younger trunks and Vegeta. _VEGETA!_ Butterflies violently fluttered around his stomach and his heart frantically raced at the sound of Vegeta agreeing to take part in a tournament. 

“Fine. I’ll join the stupid tournament.” 

“King Kai, I _have_ to join, too!” Goku desperately begged and of course, the kai couldn’t say no to his finally happy saiyan. 

A simple nod from the kai made Goku tightly squeeze him to the point of restricting his oxygen before he pulled away, gleefully shouting, “Vegeta! Vegeta! I’ll be joining, too!” to his friends in the living world.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Twitter for more updates on my fics - @pastelningen <3333


End file.
